nishigaokafandomcom-20200214-history
Xiao Dan Kanemaru
Xiao Dan Kanemaru (Japanese/Chinese: 金丸 小旦 ''Kanemaru Xiao Dan'') is Appearance Xiao Dan is a very tall, athletic woman with pale skin, black hair, and green, narrow eyes. She most commonly wears her hair in a high ponytail with side swept bangs, and two long strands framing her face. As a habit from playing sports and athletic training over the years, Xiao Dan often doesn't wear makeup and has changed this behavior only very slightly in adulthood, only using eyeliner and mascara. Far from slender, her body is rather muscular from years of training and exercise since her youth. Her arms and her legs have quite noticeable definition even without flexing, and while not having a particularly matching stomach, her core strength can very well match what her arms and legs show. As an adult, Xiao Dan has obtained a rather notable scar along her left inguinal region from an incident that occurred between her and a stalker of Yomi Aihara. While training and working as a bodyguard, Xiao Dan wears atraining mask as a limiter. Personality 「可愛いらしい女性が絶対に最高だ。」 * Collected - dedicated - flexible - lionhearted - amicable * Straightforward - earthy - organized - independent * Unforgiving - hypercritical - insouciant - meddlesome - dogmatic During her childhood, Xiao Dan was rather excitable and liked to engage often in playing with the other children. After moving to Japan, though, she became slightly more reserved as the event of leaving behind her old life to learn a new language and live in a new country had left her more than just a little shocked. Upon meeting Yomi and her group of friends, though, the liveliness her mother was familiar with re-emerged rather quickly. Upon entering Nishigaoka and being taught to cultivate her powers, the easily excitable Xiao Dan began learning to control herself and become more aware of her surroundings. Because of her experience primarily in observing physical movement, Xiao Dan had never gotten into thinking too deeply about the insights and thoughts of others. Unfortunately, Xiao Dan is known to be an intense grudge holder: while it may be difficult to anger her, once achieved there is no easy method of finding her forgiveness. This stubbornness can be seen by how strictly Xiao Dan sticks to her personal ideologies, even going so far as to impact her personal well-being as it has affected how critically she views herself and her performance. Skills Powers Mutant: '''Xiao Dan is a mutant, her power being labeled simply as 'Metal' for that is what she can control. While relatively easy to get a grasp of and master, years of training has taught Xiao Dan how to use her power alongside her physical combat skills both for her job as a bodyguard and as a part of the combat division in METIS. She generally doesn't rely on her power too often, finding it to be a risk of discovery and too dangerous for nearby civilians. * ''Ferrokinesis:'' Xiao Dan has the ability to control metal up to twice as heavy as she can physically lift. Generally, though, she keeps her load small and often to her own person, finding the idea of using objects as projectiles being too dangerous unless it were a last resort. However, her power isn't limited only to being able to control an object; with enough concentration, Xiao Dan is capable of bending and breaking through metal - even going so far as to change its shape. This is incredibly taxing on her, though, as the power used to create metal is more powerful than any level of strength than she could achieve, and so Xiao Dan often relies on keeping this part of her mutation to simply changing smaller metal objects such as jewelry or cutlery, and even paper clips when she's bored. Abilities '''Tactitian: '''Having spent her last year in Nishigaoka as the captain of the rugby team, Xiao Dan has some relative experience in strategizing, but often prefers to leave this to more experienced tactitians and planners such as Yomi as her quick-thinking skills are limited to combat-based matters. '''Combat Expert: Having a bodyguard for a stepfather, Xiao Dan was taught from an early age how to defend herself and fight against opponents both her size and larger. This had already put her at a head start upon entering Nishigaoka and its program dedicated to teaching mutants how to develop their powers alongside learning combat training for the prospective future of students to work within METIS. Her fighting styles range from both Eastern martial arts and Western fighting styles, and so Xiao Dan has come to utilize a fighting style that combines the different methods of offensive and defensive combat she's learned over the course of her life. Flexible: 'While not particularly an acrobat, Xiao Dan has trained herself to be rather flexible and can bend in a manner of ways, from a complete back bend to perfect splits for high kicks and dodging upper attacks from shorter opponents. Techniques '''Controlled Breathing: '''Having trained in multiple forms of combat and in a high contact sport as well, Xiao Dan has learned how to properly control her breathing so that she remains alert and keeps her stamina as high as possible. Weaknesses Paraphernalia Equipment '''Xiao Dan's Custom Rings: '''Designed just for Xiao Dan's use by Yomi's younger brother, Shouji, Xiao Dan has a set of rings worn on all of her fingers that extend into gauntlets. These gauntlets act as normal ones would, but with Xiao Dan's mutation can become much more dangerous or defensive, should she choose to alter them even the slightest bit. '''Training Mask: '''Worn as a limiter rather than an enhancer due to its purpose of restricting oxygen and mimicking high altitudes, Xiao Dan's training mask forces her to continue the practice of controlled breathing, even in combat. While usually she is capable of fighting while keeping it on, when the situation becomes too intense or dangerous, she removes the mask so that she can 'go all out'. The mask has also been adjusted by Shouji to be able to switch functions to that of a gas mask. Transportation Weapons Trivia *'Goals: *'Fears:' *'Addictions:' *'Allergies:' *'Ailments:' *'Speciality:' Can eat up to 6 kg of food if she tried *'Hobbies:' **Exercising **Cooking **Trying out new places to eat **Doing food challenges *'Motto:' *'MBTI:' *Her motto 「今がチャンス！」can be translated to English as "Now or never". *Spending half her childhood in Taiwan and half her childhood in Kyoto has made Xiao Dan fluent in Mandarin and Kyoto-ben thanks to her Taiwanese mother and Japanese step-father **The summer before middle school she started learning how to speak in Tokyo-ben, but she slips back to her Kyoto dialect often *'Nomenclature:' **Xiao Dan (小旦) - small dawn **Kanemaru (金丸) - gold and round Category:Characters Category:Female Category:METIS